iztrashfandomcom-20200213-history
BrickleNetwork PD
BrickleNetwork PD is an American adult animated web television series created by Genndy Tartakovsky, Craig McCracken, Jhonen Vasquez, Chris Savino and Maxwell Attoms. Why It Sucks # The humor is mostly offensive, immature and spastic/retarded. Toilet humor, violence, nudity and pornographic scenes are also very common. # There are many awful episodes. Some episodes even have stupid and messed up plots. These are some examples: ## Billy and Grim help Mandy pursue her cult career to prove that she is the world ruler. ## Bendy attempts to kidnap Mandy for money. ## Dib attempts to murder Bubbles just so that he can hack her computer work. ## Bloo wants to get an orgasm, with Mr. Herriman following him, who decides to call other imaginary friends so that he can have an orgasm too. Bloo then finds Wilt and Frankie having sex in a laundry. ## Eduardo attempts to find a condom in order to get a prize. ## Irwin goes to a contest that involves throwing knifes at people. ## Hoss Delgado gets a rifle that shoots radioactive semen. # There are many Asian stereotypes. # Even though the animation is great, it can sometimes be inconsistent in some episodes of the first season. # Most of the endings to the episodes are unsatisfying and mean-spirited. # There's this one episode with a scene where Zim EATS SEMEN. # There are many disgusting and unfunny running gags: ## Bubbles ejaculates when she gets excited. ## Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco act like they're complete idiots. ## GIR attempts to have sex with others, mainly MiMi. ## Frankie attempts to look sexy. ## Mr. Herriman forces others to eat condoms. ## Gaz ends in most episodes having sex with Zim. # There are some signs of racism. An example of this is in the episode "Dafuq?", where Bendy calls Irwin the N word. # Some of the jokes take it way too far. # At times, the jokes, gags, and episode plots rip off from many other shows. # Mac has developed a hatred towards Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco. Not because of anything personal, because he's become a surrogate for the fans that started hating Bloo heavily. In fact, if you watch the episode with the scene where Mac reveals why he hates them ("Bloo's Worthless"), you'll notice that there is nothing related that involves Mac. In the case of Wilt, Eduardo and Coco, it was completely pointless for Mac to hate them. # Most of the new characters are really useless or bland. # Part of the soundtrack is just a bunch of stolen songs from the 80's or 90's. # The episode "Puffphilia" (which is the finale episode of season 5) may inspire incest and pedophilia, since the episode shows Blossom HAVING SEX WITH BUBBLES AND BUTTERCUP (In case you never heard of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, they are actually sisters!). YES, REALLY. We are not joking... Seasons Category:American shows Category:Cartoons Category:Animated shows Category:Gross-out shows Category:Adult cartoons Category:"We are not joking..." but you are... Category:RIGHT???? Category:Yes, of course I am! Category:Mean-spirited shows Category:Racist shows Category:2000s programs Category:Don't worry, it's not real!! Category:Y would the creators of these shows do this anyways!? Category:They wouldn't! Category:Proving da fakeness!! Category:IT IS REAL Category:I'M TELLING YOU FOR SURE! Category:I'M NOT PROVING ANY FAKENESS! Category:But this is a shitpost wiki Category:If it's real why dafuk is it here!?!? Category:PLuS aLsO u sAyED u wAs jOkIn iDyOoT!! Category:DIS MUST NUT EGGZIZD!!!!!! Category:YA! Category:Ass Category:Fuck Category:Fuckk Category:What am i doing Category:Jack stfu bitch